Four of Hearts
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: Now fourth years, Harry and his classmates are starting to explore the mysteries of Hogwarts, plus each other. But going too far too soon causes problems that they all must learn to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**FOUR OF HEARTS**

CHAPTER ONE

"Harry, where have you been all night? We had to lie for you and everything!" Ron hissed, moving over so that Harry could take a seat beside him. Breakfast was nearly over, but they still managed to pass him a few things to eat.

"I was with someone, someone special to me," Harry murmured, nibbling the items. Hermione looked up to him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, it was him again."

"You're supposed to be teammates, not lovers," Hermione whispered. "And what about the girls he's been asking out. Why are you two lying to yourselves?"

"We're not lying, Hermione. We're just having some fun. We both like girls," Harry replied, sipping some juice. "But we like each other too."

"I just can't believe you're fucking a Hufflepuff. They have herpes, you know," Ron smirked.

"Any human being can have herpes, Ron. See?" Hermione asked, showing him her red bumps. They were in her cleavage, and Ron laughed loudly.

"How the hell did you get it there, you fucking slut?!" he cried, slapping the table.

"Shut up, you fiend! He said it was just jock itch, and his favorite thing is titty fucking. How could I pass him up?"

"Who's your him?" Harry asked.

"Damn, this is confusing," Ron murmured, turning to Hermione. "Yeah, who is he this time?"

"Draco," she whispered. "And he's the only one I've had any kind of sex with. I'm not like Harry here, or Cho over there," Hermione scoffed. Cho was shoving a glass in and out of her mouth while winking at the Ravenclaw table. A dark-haired guy grimaced then looked down to his lap. "She is the real slut, not me."

"But you two aren't exclusive. That's what makes you a slut," Ron sighed.

"Draco doesn't want to be exclusive. And I kind of like that idea; I have better things to do than worry with a relationship," Hermione replied.

A bell sounded overhead, and the group got up with the others.

"Harry, I hope you won't be too tired for potions. There's a big test today," Hermione whispered. Harry shrugged, walking with them into the dungeon.

"We take turns, and we slept a little," Harry replied. "I really don't want to talk about it. What I do is between Cedric and me."

"And what I do is between Draco and me," Hermione hissed into Ron's ear.

"And whoever else you've supposedly been with. It's all over the bathroom wall, Hermione: You're a Class-A slut, perfect for the fucking," Ron grinned.

"Too bad you're not," Draco leered. The group turned to see Draco and his friends, and they'd heard every word. "So you're taking cheap shots at my girlfriend, Weasley? I'd expect more from a virgin like you. I guess he's just mad that he's the only Hogwarts student with a cherry intact, aside from maybe Longbottom over there," Draco nodded. Neville turned, revealing a short sixth year that he had pinned against the wall. Draco and his friends broke into laughter as Neville returned himself to his clothes. "I guess I was right: You're the only person in the school with his cherry intact."

"You mean those two goons have been touched by a woman?" Ron asked. Draco smirked.

"They aren't fond of women, Ron, so they fuck each other. I'll have to call you in to watch sometime, Weasley. It really gets my rocks off to see such brotherly love. Harry, wouldn't you say it's beautiful?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

"Not hardly, Potter," Draco grinned. "At least I'm not ashamed of my exploits. Hermione, do you mind helping me with my transfigurations tonight? I've always wondered how owls fuck."

"Owls? Um, sure," Hermione whispered.

"Get in here, already!" Snape hissed. "Fifty points from each of you for taking too long. Draco…my flasks need cleaning again," Snape whispered. Harry, Hermione, and Ron scoffed as they all entered the classroom.

"That's why I keep things private," Harry whispered. "I don't like people using it against me."

"Buzz off, Harry. Malfoy's right: At least you all have had someone."

"It's not all fun and games, Ron," Hermione whispered. "I don't care what he needs help with. He can find his own partner."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I thought you just wanted to train tonight. How did we end up here?" Harry asked, wiggling from Cedric's grasp.

"I thought you cracked my code," he smiled. "But if you just want to train, I don't mind. What should we work on today?"

Harry thought for a moment as Cedric released him. As he was thinking, his eyes drifted to Cedric's rigid boner that was stretching the crotch of his pants. Harry sighed heavily and began pulling his pants down.

"You're sure, Harry?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded, grabbing his waist and pulling Cedric towards him. He took Cedric's cock in his mouth and began working it, careful not to use his teeth as he inched it in and out of his throat. Cedric moaned, and Harry felt him grow harder.

"Hello, is anyone in—holy shit," Hermione called. Draco was behind her, and he smiled brightly as Cedric pulled away from Harry.

"This room was reserved," Cedric said sternly.

"For two hours. How long have you been doing that, fairy breath?" Draco said to Harry.

"Draco, let's just go," Hermione whispered.

"No, we're joining this party," Draco smiled. "Crabbe and Goyle, get in here. It's our lucky day."

The two boys entered with a figure between them. Harry immediately recognized Ron, gagged and hog tied between them.

"Strip him," Draco commanded. As Ron howled under his gag, Crabbe and Goyle began undressing him. Hermione blushed and turned away as they put him onto a table, spread eagle, and tied down his legs. "Hermione, I'm sorry to do this but, _transfigurine oxidian_."

Hermione shrieked as her form changed. She began a large water buffalo, breaking two nearby chairs and quickly filling up the room. Draco smiled as he and his friends undressed.

"Now the party can begin, Potter. You finish off your friend while we have our fun," Draco said. Harry looked to Cedric, who shrugged.

"You want to take part in this?"

"I've wanted to have sex with Hermione since I met her, and now is my chance. But I love you too, Harry. Finish me, I'm begging you," he moaned.

Harry sighed, taking Cedric into his mouth again. Cedric pumped his hips, throwing Harry off guard. He felt Cedric's hands against the back of his head, and he felt Cedric's rigid cock lodge itself in his throat.

He tried to struggle, but Cedric was grabbing and pumping too hard.

Suddenly, Cedric's cock exploded, sending a large gob of semen down Harry's throat. His cock shrank, and he removed it carefully.

"Well done," Draco called. "Now get over here," he said to Cedric. Harry curled up into his seat as Cedric removed his shirt and pants and went over to him. "Crabbe and Goyle are handling their own problems," Draco grinned, nodding towards the two boys. They were underneath the terrified water buffalo (Hermione), and Crabbe's arse was being filled with his companion, and he was enjoying the hell out of it. "I'll let you go with her first, if you can prove to me you're worthy," he said, bringing Cedric's hand towards his bum. "I have a little secret," he grinned, pushing Cedric's fingers into his sweet spot. "Spread my balls, and…there it is," he grinned.

"You're a—"

"Hermaphrodite, yes. I want someone to impregnate me, Cedric, and since Potter is a little too traumatized, it's your turn. Those two only love each other, and I can't tell anyone else. I'll make a deal with you: Nothing leaves this room, as long as you help me along," Draco grinned.

"I don't want any children, and I don't feel comfortable with this," Cedric murmured.

"The whole thing is being recorded, Diggory," Draco said sternly, pointing to various cameras that had been hidden around the room. "I have editing software back in our common room, so if you refuse…Dumbledore will get a video of you having an orgy with first-years. They can't handle what we're doing here, you see, and you'll get expelled for sure. And if you're expelled, the Triwizard Cup goes to shit, and Hogwarts will never be allowed to participate again."

"How do I do it?"

"My God, Diggory, you've never fucked a girl? Fine, I'll show you how it's done," Draco grinned, using his wand to bring over another table. Cedric didn't fight him as he was tied down. "Should I gag you like we did the ginger?"

"No. Just do your deed and get off," Cedric whispered. Draco grinned, finishing the ties and straddling him. Cedric could feel Draco's penis, erect from the prospect of sexual contact, rub through his pubic hair as Draco lowered himself. He then felt a wet sensation engulf his penis, and he bucked slightly.

"Don't fight it," Draco moaned, pumping wildly. Cedric turned his head, afraid to look at the penis that was moving across his stomach.

But somehow, the feeling was pleasuring, and he bit his lips as Draco began moaning loudly.

Then, he felt himself explode. Draco stopped a moment later, and Cedric opened his eyes. Semen was all over him, and Draco was lying on the floor nearby, panting heavily.

"Go to Hermione," he whispered, breathing heavily as Crabbe and Goyle changed places beside him.

The bonds released, and Cedric got up off the table. He felt himself grow hard as he went to what was now her face.

"I'm sorry our first time has to be like this," he whispered, pulling her face to his. "When this is over, I'll repay you for your troubles."

She made a sound Cedric couldn't decipher, and Cedric patted her head.

He then went behind her, stood on a chair, and inserted himself into her large, water-buffalo-sized vagina.

As he pumped wildly, he noticed how wet the space seemed to become. It was nothing like being with Harry or Draco: It was something completely different, and something completely amazing. He grew hard faster than ever, and he came so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

But he wasn't done yet. He used a nonverbal spell to call his wand, then he used it to coax Harry from his hiding spot. He couldn't do it alone, and he wanted his best man there.

"Get on," he whispered. Harry gave him a strange look, but he was afraid of what Cedric would do if he refused. So he got onto Hermione's back and faced Cedric. Cedric pulled Harry towards him, kissing him so deeply it nearly hurt. And as he did, he began pumping again.

Within minutes, he was there again, and as he moaned, he moved from Harry's mouth to Harry's penis. It fit nicely on his tongue, and he sucked hard, causing Harry to buck from pleasure.

Judging by the wave of wetness, all three of them came at once. Harry and Cedric moved to the wall and cuddled as Draco clapped.

"Nice job, boys, but we're not done yet," Draco grinned. He then moved to Ron's table, and after casting a spell that immobilized him, Draco mounted him.

"What are you doing?" Cedric called.

"I've been taking fertility supplements, and I cast a spell on a few, giving me the knowledge mothers of the wild have. They know when they're done being fertilized, and I am not done," Draco called. "You be good to me, ginger," he said to Ron, pumping fiercely.

Ron tried to fight the urge, but he couldn't. He grew hard from the wonderful sensation, better than any moment alone he'd ever had. Then, he felt himself explode, and Draco moaned so loudly his head seemed to explode too.

Suddenly, everything was over. Everyone was exhausted from their evening of fun, and the group turned off the room's light and tried to sleep.

The spell that turned Hermione into a water buffalo was reversed in the night. Hermione moved to Cedric, who was sleeping soundly in Harry's arms. She added herself to the mix, snuggling into them and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Did you see the morning paper?" Professor McGonagall asked. She put the paper in front of Dumbledore and Snape, while the other teachers looked away. "So some of you have."

"Yes, Minerva, and we're all embarrassed. Students having intercourse is nothing new, but transfiguring themselves into wild animals to do it? It's an embarrassment," Snape scowled, pushing the paper away. The other two head of houses sighed heavily and stood.

"I am not finished here," Dumbledore said quietly. "Someone edited these pictures, and I want to know who it was. I know that the first-years and second-years would not think to do something like this, but some of our older students would. I want names."

"Could young Malfoy be a part of this again?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I caught him in the girls' restroom the other day, and this reeks of mischief like the kind he usually creates."

"He was late getting in last night," Snape whispered, turning away from the group.

"And? Was this something he would do?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I doubt it, Minerva," Dumbledore whispered. "We have more problems than the kind he can create. Besides, I do not have the patience for his father today, and if we accuse him of anything, he will be here well before we are prepared for him. We have to find someone else to blame."

"Potter was out of bed last night. I caught him near the practice room with Diggory, but they showed me a pass, so I let them go," Snape said. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"He was practicing for the cup. They have been there all this week."

"But not after hours," the Hufflepuff head of house said sternly. "I specifically said not to stay out past curfew, and they have disobeyed me. I need to talk with them, and soon."

"Come to think of it, Harry did nod off in my class the other day," the Ravenclaw head of house said quietly, rubbing his beard. "Cedric has been tired-looking too, as well as Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, and his companions…"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Snape whispered. "Yes, they've all been exhausted. Do you think—No. They wouldn't be so mischievous, especially that Granger girl. Her grades are too important to her."

"Professor Snape, you have a valid point," Dumbledore said, nodding to the others, "as do all of you. Something is going on with those students, and I want them all in here this afternoon during their study period."

"Potter has detention with me. He was late again this morning, and I was tired of it," Snape spat darkly.

"His friend, Ron Weasley, will have detention with me. He was daydreaming during class and forgot to take his quiz," Professor McGonagall said slowly. "I think we should bring him in as well. Something is going on with him."

"So that's…three Slytherins, three Gryffindors, and a Hufflepuff we're bringing in," Dumbledore muttered. "Could it be some sort of outbreak? Aside from their usual trouble, we never have this level of problems."

"I was reading a journal a few weeks ago about the Four of Hearts, a swingers club in southern London. It said that during certain phases of the moon, people become more sexually deviant, namely women. If their cycles come when the full moon does, they become hyperaware of their biological clocks, making them more likely to act out," the Hufflepuff head of house explained.

"But Miss Granger is the only female in the group. What did it say about males?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It said that the more sexually active they are during other times, the stronger their urges will be. But, other studies have shown that young boys, especially those entering puberty, can have the strong urges without being active. Because they usually masturbate rather than have intercourse, it is hard to gauge them," he replied. "That could explain it, Sir. The full moon is tonight."

"But those students? Sexual deviance? I have yet to see everything, I presume," Dumbledore sighed. "Each of you, meet with you students this afternoon, detentions or not. Bring them here when you are done, and…try not to mention our concerns about the article. It seems we have other problems to focus on instead."

The group disbursed, except for Professor Snape.

"Lunch will be finished soon, Severus. You should eat," Dumbledore said quietly. Snape shook his head. "What is it?"

"The Malfoy family has been keeping a secret for years now, Sir, one that could fit with this. I've discovered some missing ingredients, and a few of my cauldrons have disappeared as well. I've found them both in a semi-secret area of the Slytherin common room, as well as empty flasks. Judging by the smell, they are male fertility potions, but my ingredients say a different path is logical," Snape explained. Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. "The Malfoy family wanted a daughter, not a son, and they asked me to prepare a potion for them. Well, a sister of Draco's mother came for one for a son around the same time. If she consumed both, she would either have identical twins, one of each gender, or a hermaphrodite, someone with both organs. Draco could be the latter."

"What other clues do you have to support this theory?"

"As I mentioned, everything has been recovered except for the missing ingredients, and everything I recovered was in the same spot. If two different fertility potions were brewed by one person, they were either making one for their companion or they needed both. Only a hermaphrodite would need both potions, sir."

"How can we determine if Draco is that person?" Dumbledore asked. Snape shook his head quietly. "The family has many secrets, yes? If we add this one to the mix, are we looking at anything dangerous?"

"If Draco took the potion he created in order to become pregnant, we could be looking at something very dangerous. It causes the birth of many babies at once, and it was made only for those with very poor fertility rates. Draco is medically healthy; I've seen his files myself," Snape explained. "To summarize, if he is indeed pregnant, he could explode if each child comes to term inside him."

"With the potions, is the gestation period normal?"

"No Sir," Snape sighed. "We have two months, and during that time, he could easily consume more potions or more fluids. The potion can sometimes trick the body into thinking that they are still viable for reproduction, increasing urges and…sometimes the potion isn't tricking the person. They really do continue to be viable, meaning multiple pregnancies at once—aside from the original ones."

"We need to evacuate him if you think it could cause problems," Dumbledore said sternly. Snape nodded, leaving the room.

He immediately went into the dungeons, where Draco would come for his afternoon books.

But when he entered the common room, he heard muffled cries. Snape broke through a locked bedroom door to see Draco straddling a male student. His rigid penis was pushed against the person's abdomen, and the male student was inside Draco, but not his anus.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape hissed.

"Don't worry with it, Sir. He finished," Draco grinned, dismounting. Semen ran down his leg as Snape stared in horror. "But I'm not," he growled, lunging for the professor.

He had little time to react, yet his wand was drawn and a spell was cast. A bright light filled the room, and when it faded, Malfoy was wrapped around a bed post, humping it instinctively despite being unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked the other student. He nodded quietly as Snape examined his bindings. He easily figured out the spell and reversed it. "Now, close your eyes," he whispered. The student did as he was asked, and Snape drew his wand.

The spell erased his memory of the moment, and Snape led the student outside, asking him to be more careful about wandering into strange common rooms.

When he returned to Malfoy, he had moved to the coat rack behind the door. Most of the wide top was inside him, and the squishing sound it made while Malfoy humped it made Snape's skin crawl.

After the bells rang for the next class, Snape picked up Malfoy and covered him with a bed sheet. He then ran to Dumbledore's office. After taking one good look at him, Dumbledore knew what they had to do. They had to evacuate him to Hagrid's hut so they could give him a reversal potion, and they had to do it fast.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"The teachers are suspicious," Hermione whispered as she, Harry, and Ron left transfiguration class. "They know it was us last night, and they'll figure out about Malfoy soon enough. He wasn't in class, and neither were Crabbe and Goyle."

"Stop being paranoid. No one will ever find out about what happened," Harry said quietly, though his voice said he was thinking otherwise.

"You weren't the one transfigured into a fucking water buffalo, Harry!" Hermione hissed quietly. "I am so embarrassed, and that fucking Diggory didn't use a condom. I could end up pregnant, you know? I'm too young to have a fucking kid."

"Well Ron has bigger problems. He hasn't said anything all day," Harry said, glancing to him. Ron was still in-step with them, but he was keeping quiet. "He might be a father, and he lost his virginity to Malfoy. None of us were expecting that, and we'll never be able to explain everything even if they asked us. I say we play dumb and pretend it never happened."

"But it did happen!" Hermione exclaimed. She cleared her throat as they entered the library. "And I am far too embarrassed to even deal with that Malfoy again. And as for Cedric…he's just as pathetic as he is."

"I think he really does like you," Harry whispered. "He certainly only uses me for sex."

"Same here," Hermione murmured.

"You three!" Professor McGonagall called. They turned around quietly. "I need to speak with you about something."

"Yes, Madam," Hermione whispered, glancing to the boys as she led the way towards her. All of them were silent: None of them wanted to be the one who broke the silence, the one who told Hogwarts the dirty truth.

Once inside Professor McGonagall's office, the three was passed a copy of the morning paper.

"We saw this already, Professor," Hermione whispered. "What does it have to do with us?"

"I was hoping you all could tell me that. We have reason to believe, through deduction, that you three are somehow involved. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"You're sadly mistaken, Professor," Harry replied. "Cedric and I were studying for the tournament, not doing…whatever that is," Harry said quietly, pointing to the paper.

"What about you two? What were you doing?"

"We both slept all night, in our own beds," Hermione said. "Ron said he had nightmares last night, and he isn't speaking much today," she explained. She then began to stand. "Everything works and is justifiable, Madam. I have some studying to do, so if you'll excuse me—"

"Sit, Granger," she said sharply. Hermione obeyed. "Draco Malfoy is currently in medical seclusion. An analysis of some evidence we found in his robe suggests that Ron had some sort of…deviant encounter with him."

"He raped me!" Ron shrieked. "Is that enough for you? Can we fucking go now?"

"Watch your mouth, Weasley, or I'll expel you!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "What's this about rape?"

"He tied Ron down to a table and forced himself on him," Hermione whispered. "He, um, told me everything last night. He hasn't spoken since then."

"That fits the story with the other victims," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "As for this, I know you have nothing to do with it. But we needed information, and we knew you might know something. You may return to your studying now."

As the three left the office, Cedric appeared, a frantic look on his face.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Spots! They're all over!" he shrieked, exposing his genitals to the three. Ron and Harry turned away, but Hermione stared at him, a demented look on her face. "What the hell is it?" Cedric begged.

"It's herpes, you putz, and you exposed me! See you in hell!" she spat, drawing her wand.

"Not yet, Miss Granger," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Harry crumpled to the floor. Ron was back against the wall, pale and sweating. The figure, cloaked in a dark robe, had his wand drawn. "I am to kill Cedric later, with the help of some of my friends. You may kick him, punch him, or if you want, you can fuck him again, my little wildebeest. But you cannot kill him. No, not yet."

"Who is that?" Cedric murmured. "Hermione, who-?"

"Shut up," Hermione whispered. "Lord Voldemort, I have a request to make."

"I am not Him, but…speak," the figure replied.

"I haven't been with a decent man yet. I can cure the warts and stop any other unwanted damage, but it'd be nice to be with someone different, someone who wasn't fucking me because I'm…well I won't tell you."

"I know who you are, remember? I know you're smart already, but…I'll fulfill your wish. Come with me. And as for you three, if a single word gets out about this, I'll make sure you all die in the end," the figure said darkly.

The three nodded as the figure walked towards the direction it came from. Hermione followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The small room was barely big enough for the two of them, yet it held the tunnel the figure had used to enter the school secretly. Hermione looked at the tunnel's exit as the figure removed his cloak.

"Wait, you're…"

"Sirius Black, yes. I received a message from an angel while I slept. They told me Cedric would do something to betray you, and you would kill him if I didn't stop you. That would alter the natural course of things, though things are already skewed. You were supposed to hate Malfoy sooner, but…that's over now. And you're safe, and the order of things is safe," Sirius smiled.

"But…why am I agreeing to have sex with you? Now this feels so wrong, so, so wrong."

"Hermione, you spent last night as a wildebeest having sex with Cedric while two homosexual lovers fucked wildly beneath you. I saw everything, yes," Sirius smiled, seeing her shocked expression, "and I'm the one who altered that picture. A fifth-year added cameras to the mix, and he was going to post everything in the paper. I beat him to the punch, and now no one will know, except you all.

"I helped you then, and I am willing to help you now. You do deserve better than what you've had lately, and I'd love to give it to you…if you're willing to live with my fetish," Sirius smiled.

After a few moments, Hermione nodded softly. He smiled, pulling out his wand.

"From a young age, I've been attracted to dogs, especially well-groomed ones with long, flowing hair. Would you like to be one for me?" he asked. Hermione took another moment to think before nodding. Sirius then said a spell, and Hermione transfigured into a dog. Sirius then shape-shifted as well.

'I can't believe we can talk to each other in this form,' Hermione said, nuzzling Sirius.

'It's what makes this so special. Now, may I mount you?'

'Yes, please!' Hermione replied, squealing as Sirius put all of his weight on top of her. Hermione then felt his penis extend and go inside her, going in and out quickly as he thrust and panted above her. She shifted her weight excitedly, panting too, and as Sirius came, she howled with delight.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open.

"What the hell is this? How did these dogs get in here?" Filch hissed. Mrs. Norris waltzed in behind him, going up to Hermione and slapping her across the face, claws drawn. Blood came as Sirius dismounted. After a quick nuzzle to Hermione's side, the two ran into the tunnel at full speed, leaving the evil Mrs. Norris and the screaming Filch behind.

Once at the tunnels entrance at a small hut nearby, Sirius returned to his human form and broke the spell on Hermione. He immediately bowed his head.

"How bad is it?"

"It's rather noticeable. If you're willing to wait, I can get some healing herbs and create a salve, but there is going to be some scarring. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly, looking to the small cot where Sirius likely slept. "Have you ever had sex without being in that form?"

"I've tried. I didn't like it."

"It was magical," she grinned, gesturing for him to sit beside her. "But…I don't see why it could be the only way for you to have sex. If you don't change it up, things become boring and dull."

"Oh, never, my dear," he smiled. "But I see your point," he said, sitting beside her. "What do you suggest?"

"Only one person transfigure, and if you don't mind, I'd rather be the one who stays as I am."

"It would be wrong to do that, Hermione, and I doubt you'd enjoy it. I can only change into one dog, and my penis is dog-sized, much smaller than a human one."

"Size doesn't matter to me, Sirius. Um…you know Harry, right? Well, I've practiced on him before without his knowledge. He has a private room, and I know spells, so I go in there and undress him and fuck him, just to practice for the real thing. He's microscopic, Sirius. My pinky is bigger than him. Yet I still cum, and I still have a good time."

"Well it is bigger than that," Sirius grinned. "And I feel for my nephew, but don't tell him we know his little secret."

The two laughed as Sirius played with Hermione's hair.

"I tell you what: If you want to, I'll do it. And I'll stop any time you say so."

"Okay," Hermione said, removing her shirt. Sirius smiled as he stood. He then changed into his dog form as Hermione threw off her shoes and pants. "Ravage me," she whispered, lying back on the bed.

Sirius jumped up, and after Hermione placed a few pillows under her back, he was in the perfect position. He put his front paws on her breasts, giving him the perfect angle to enter her completely and swiftly.

Her raised nipples went into the center of his paws, tickling him and making for a wild sensation. The hairs on his back stood on end as she moaned loudly, arching her back as he went in and out at full speed.

After a few moments, both collapsed on the bed, and goosebumps covered Hermione from the pleasure she'd just experienced.

They did this a few more times before he returned to human form. After a long kiss, he told her how to get back to the castle using a back path. She dressed herself, and after another kiss, she departed into the evening. The chilly air burned the claw marks on her face, but she didn't care. The throbbing in her loins distracted her enough. No matter what, she'd have sex with Sirius again, or at least make her partner do it like him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Hermione managed to slip into the Gryffindor common room without a fuss. She quickly found Harry and Ron, who told her they'd found Malfoy at Hagrid's hut. Using the invisibility cloak, they'd managed to see straight into the house, and what they saw was shocking.

"His stomach was large and round. He is definitely pregnant, and they don't know what to do about it. They want to expel him for sexual deviance, but they mainly want him out because of the rape. But his father will be here within the next few hours," Harry explained quickly. "When he gets here, the school will be in major trouble."

"Things will work out," Hermione said quietly.

"You're a little too carefree, Hermione. Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Having some fun, remember?" Hermione smiled. "But things will work out. He promised me."

"Lord Voldemort promised you'd be okay?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't Lord Voldemort."

"Then who was it? My scar was burning so badly it must've been him."

"It wasn't, Harry," Hermione whispered. "You know he can't get in here without someone spotting him or taking him down."

"So what happens now?" Ron asked. "If things are so fine, what should we do?"

"Try to forget and get back to normal, I guess," Harry whispered, sighing heavily.

"You did love him, didn't you?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded quietly, looking away. "You'll find love again. Besides, Cedric deserves to be alone."

"He loves you," Ron whispered. "He wants to ask you to the dance. He told some other girls that when they asked him. The most recent one was this morning, in case you're wondering. I expect he'll ask you in a few days, once things settle down."

Harry nodded in agreement as the common room door opened. Professor McGonagall entered the room, and people stopped talking. They watched as she looked around, and after seeing the group, she approached them.

"Miss Granger, you need to get that scratch looked at," she said sternly. "I'll escort you when I'm finished here. Ron, congratulations," she whispered, handing him four photographs.

"They're full term already?" Harry whispered. "How in the world is that possible?"

"He's been gorging himself with potions to keep himself fertile. It's changed his systems, and now he's hypersexual, and the children came to term faster than normal. He's very ill, however, but we'd like to give Ron the chance to see his children in person."

"No," Ron said sternly. "I'm going to bed now. Don't bother me."

Professor McGonagall let him leave, and once he was gone, she put away the photographs. She then asked Hermione to come with her, and she obeyed.

"How did this happen?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I fell," she replied softly. "There was something on the ground, and it scratched me. I'm sure it's fine."

"Let's just get you to the hospital wing, and we'll let them decide."

Hermione was soon being treated by the nurse, and no one asked her any more questions. In fact, they gave her a pass when she was finished so that she could go back to the Gryffindor common room.

On her way there, she heard howling outside the school. She was suddenly on her knees in the hallway, moaning lightly as she orgasmed again. She stimulated herself to help the moment, and when she was finished, she stood and carefully walked back to the common room.

She got into bed without a word to anyone, and she quickly went to sleep, letting dreams of her moments with Sirius guide her through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"The situation has been resolved, Albus. I spent the evening brewing a reversal potion, and it seems to have cured him. From now on, I'll lock my supply closets better to prevent this from happening again," Professor Snape explained quietly. Dumbledore nodded softly.

"That won't be too necessary, but if you feel it will help, then I do not mind supporting your decision. What I called you in here to discuss is the incident Filch mentioned, the dogs entering the school through the tunnel. The tunnel hit a dead-end halfway through. Whoever used the tunnel was able to escape, and I doubt it was really two dogs."

"Then who was it?"

"I have no clue, Severus, but these recent incidents of sexual deviance have me on edge. I think we need to crack down on the problem once and for all, before the other schools find out," Dumbledore explained. "I plan on issuing warnings, but as for the punishments, they need to be severe. I thought you would be able to help with that."

"I have some ideas, but…the other schools have the same problem, Albus. And the other schools only punish when the students get caught, not when some busybody posts pictures in the morning paper," Professor Snape said sternly. "He is the one I want to punish. That paper goes to many places, not just the campus. I'm surprised there aren't parents calling to find out what's going on around here."

"Well, some have, Severus. That's why I want to crack down on the problems we have, and I want to stop them before they go any further."

"Albus, I think the Four of Hearts club had the right idea. It has to do with the phases of the moon, and with what the students have already done. To stop this, we have to think about the science behind it," Professor Snape whispered. Dumbledore nodded, eying the clock.

"I'm holding a private meeting tonight between the other heads of house. Be here in my office at eight, and bring your best ideas to the table. And…be prepared to promise Lucius that we'll keep his son's problems quiet. The only ones who know right now are the ones his son involved, and they likely won't tell anyone. But promise him for us, just to keep down our problems. I like limiting the number to two or three at a time," Dumbledore nodded with a smile. Severus nodded, exiting the office.

In the dungeons, Lucius Malfoy was already waiting. He was pacing Severus's office with a stern look on his face, and seeing Snape made him pace faster.

"What did Dumbledore have to say?" Lucius asked sternly, pacing so much that a stern breeze kept hitting Snape in the face.

"He's trying to control the situation before it gets out of hand. As for your son, he wants you to know the secret is safe. Those who do know only found out because of your son, and they won't speak out. Besides, there are bigger problems here at Hogwarts. The students are going to get the school into trouble—"

"And Albus doesn't want that," Lucius finished. "And my son is probably a kink in his system, correct? He wants to expel him, doesn't he?!" Lucius hissed loudly.

"No, Albus doesn't want to expel him," Severus sighed. "He's going after the others. Your son isn't the only one with problems of a sexual nature. In fact, too many students have that problem."

"Oh, the parents are getting involved. Well isn't that just…wait a second," he said, stopping in place. "He expected me, didn't he?"

"He's expected you since we started trying to figure out who was in the pictures that leaked. Malfoy's name came up, but they quickly assumed it wasn't him. Besides, they knew you'd be here as soon as something happened. That sort of thing has happened before, remember?"

"Yes, I know," Lucius sighed, taking a seat. "I want my son to be safe here. I don't trust any of them, especially Dumbledore. But…my son is the danger here. He was behind those pictures, I'm sure. He's been having problems since he started having those urges. We'd catch him humping anything, from pillows to counters. Moving those feelings to real people is normal."

"They realize it's normal, but it's not supposed to be so public," Severus replied. "Things will work out, but your son isn't helping right now. But if you handle him, things will be fine. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so, Severus. I can't afford all this stress," Lucius groaned. "I have to get back to my son…and my grandchildren. Malfoy is begging me to get rid of them. We'll see what happens…since a Hufflepuff and a Weasley are the fathers. I think I'm going to be sick," Lucius groaned, leaving the office quickly.

Severus sighed heavily as he eyed the paper that was causing most of the problems. The school was in an uproar, and that paper was the cause of it.

He threw it in the fire and watched it slowly burn.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I want all of this to be over," Ron murmured. Hermione had just sat down to breakfast, and a paper landed in front of her almost immediately. Someone had captured pictures of Malfoy's children, the headline reading "What is Hogwarts Teaching Our Children?"

"Dumbledore will figure something out. He's thinking it over. You can see it in his face," Harry whispered sternly. The three looked, but neither Ron nor Hermione saw anything different in his face.

"Hermione, thank you for healing me," Ron whispered, glancing to his crotch. Hermione nodded before eying Cedric. "Are you going to help him?"

"No," she replied quickly, grabbing something to eat. "He can go to hell for all I care, Ron, he and Malfoy both."

"No one is going anywhere," Snape sneered, leaning down between the group. "Potter is right. Dumbledore will fix all of this before it gets out of hand. The three of you need to be in my classroom during first period, and the others will be there too. This goes no further."

When he had gotten back to his seat, the three exchanged glances.

"I doubt we should trust him," Harry whispered. "Something else is going on, and I want to find out."

"Harry, stop thinking about how he's out to get you," Hermione spat. "I want all of this to be behind me, and if he has a way to do it, then I intend to use it. I want my life back, and I never should have gone with Malfoy. He's a disgusting person, and he deserves what's been done to him."

"Did you know before all this?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"No one knew, Ron. It was a family secret, and it needs to stay that way. We say nothing," Harry said sternly.

"But we hate him, Harry. The most he's ever done is insult you, but he's taken things from us," Hermione hissed. "He took our innocence, and he turned us both into something we're not. I agree with you, Ron. We tell anyone who will listen."

"You need to be more careful, Hermione. They'll know it was us if you tell," Harry sighed. "Besides, this might be our chance to end all of this. Wouldn't you rather never deal with this again than start more trouble?"

"You do what you want, Harry, but I agree with Hermione. We need to get even," Ron said sternly.

"I have an idea, Ron. Let's go somewhere more private," Hermione whispered, standing up. Ron followed her while Harry watched. He remained seated; he wanted nothing to do with whatever they were doing.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron went up into Hermione's room. She pulled a small wooden box from under her bed, and it contained a letter. She handed it to Ron, who read it slowly.

"He's been using me for months, trying to do better in various classes. The sex was just more training, he said, and we did it a few times. It was mainly touching, mainly him using me for his own pleasure," Hermione whispered. She paused as Ron turned the parchment over. "He contracted herpes a few months ago, and he told me he'd been having more urges than usual. He said he was bisexual, and that he contracted the herpes from a seventh-year who'd been helping Professor Snape organize his store rooms.

"Ron, there is no one helping Snape," she sighed heavily. "He made everything up, and when I confronted him, he wrote this. He said he'd sell tapes of us to papers, do anything he can to mar my name and the name of Hogwarts. And if I tell anyone about this plan, he said he'd bury me."

"What's your plan then?"

"I think Professor Snape is brewing a time reversal potion. Paired with the right spells, it's highly powerful, powerful enough to turn back time and stop all of this from happening. I'll have the chance to never deal with him, but I know he'll go after someone else. I can't let that happen, and I need to find where the things are so I can destroy them later. I've left this hidden, and I'll add it to it when we find them. The box is protected, so it should be safe," Hermione explained. Ron nodded, rolling up the parchment and placing it in the box. He then looked to her for direction, and she smiled. "Let's go into the Slytherin common room, and I know the right way to get in," she winked.

She pulled out her wand and turned them both into serpents. Ron slithered beside Hermione, following closely.

'We have time for a little break, Ron,' Hermione said to him. Ron stopped and looked to her as she slithered into the nearby bathroom.

'Hermione, sex is the problem, remember?' Ron said sternly, refusing to follow.

A moment later, Ron felt his body freeze. Hermione then appeared with a smile on her face.

"I'm not in the mood to care, Ron. This will be the last time, I promise," she smirked, carrying his snake body into the bathroom.

After locking the door, she undressed and got into the large bath that took up most of the room. She sat Ron into the water and used her wand to control his swimming movements as she moved to the darkest side of the room.

"I hate to do this to you, but I need it," Hermione growled, her smile devious and bright. "You'll have air in my womb, Ron. Go inside and take a look around while I enjoy myself."

'No!' Ron cried, but Hermione couldn't understand him.

Suddenly he was underwater, his head entering her vagina. The feeling was tight and strange, but he could breathe slightly as her magic forced him deeper inside.

After coming to Hermione's cervix, a spell was cast, and Ron easily slipped inside. Hermione had cast a midwifing spell on herself, dilating her fully. When Ron was inside her uterus, she reversed the spell, allowing it to close.

She undid the spell that kept Ron frozen, and his movements within her made her grin. She touched the slithering mass as the door to the bathroom open.

"Here you are, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said. "What are you doing taking a bath so late? You need to be in the dungeons as soon as possible."

"Not yet, Professor," Hermione said sternly. Professor McGonagall moved to say something, but Hermione froze her with the same spell she used on Ron. "You have nothing for me, Professor, so just stay here for a while. I have some business to tend to."

Hermione dressed after drying off, and when she was in the hallway, she calmly went into the dungeons. She easily slipped into the Slytherin common room and into Malfoy's room.

The hidden items were easily accessible, and Hermione easily tucked them into a bag she found and ran back up to the Gryffindor common room. After hiding her items, she released Ron, pushing him out without much effort.

After drying off his snake body, she transformed him back. He sat on the floor and looked up to her with hurt eyes.

"Why, Hermione?" he murmured.

"I needed to see if I was pregnant. Was I?" she asked. He turned away before nodding slightly. "Then I know he used me. We can go to the meeting now, after I release Professor McGonagall."

"You did that to her too?!"

"She's just locked in a stall, Ron," Hermione scoffed, helping him up and leading him out the door.

"He changed you more than you realize," Ron whispered, passing her at the bathroom. Hermione didn't bother responding: She knew he was telling the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Hermione, Ron," Dumbledore nodded, eying the clock. "You wasted valuable time, but all should work out. Professor Snape, please begin the process."

"First, is everyone here that was involved?" Professor Snape asked. The group looked over each other. Malfoy was lying on a table near his father, and Crabbe and Goyle were standing nearby.

"Yes," Harry whispered. The others nodded as well.

"I will begin now. This potion will help the spell we are about to perform target the right parties. Please drink it now, all of it," Professor Snape instructed. Flasks were passed around, and everyone drank the potion, making disgusted faces while they swallowed. Snape nodded and looked to Dumbledore, who raised his wand. Snape did the same, and together they said a spell.

A second later, everything seemed normal, and the students looked to each other for signs of the change. Then, all six loss consciousness, and all went black.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Hermione, good morning," Draco smiled. Hermione looked up from her breakfast to see Malfoy. She nodded to him before looking back to her meal. "Hermione, I need to ask a favor."

"I can't help you, Malfoy. I'm sorry," she whispered. He nodded quietly before leaning into her ear.

"I know things about you that no one should know, and if you don't help me pass, the entire world will see it," he murmured. Hermione scoffed, chuckling lightly as she pulled his ear to her lips.

"And I know your secret, you two-timing slut," Hermione whispered.

"You know nothing!" Draco exclaimed, pulling back. Hermione grinned, holding up a small film.

"These are the negatives from a collection you have in the future, one of you and a certain Hufflepuff you've been having wet dreams about for years. If you want him to find out what you want him for, try me. Otherwise, I suggest you leave me alone."

"You best be glad this hall is empty today," Draco said, eying the empty tables, "or you'd be sorry, very sorry."

Malfoy stormed off, and Hermione grinned as she returned to her meal.

Her box trick had worked, and though she'd never experience the sexual affairs with Draco, she did remember her times with Sirius. The recreation was still in the box, and she played it at night when she was alone. She would not be allowed to do something like that again, at least until she left the sex-free Hogwarts. But she could dream about them, and boy did they make her wet.

-END-


End file.
